CONTRACT
by Killer X-sensei
Summary: Sawada Tsunayoshi, the heir to the Vongola Familgia, has unintentionally made a contract with the strongest 7 people known in the Mafia World (not the Arcobaleno) thanks to his home-tutor. And the seven of them are rather... unaccepting towards the idea of being his "Guardians". However, Tsuna is no ordinary teenager, and he will prove his worth. [LightALL27, Smart!Tsuna]


**[CONTRACT]**

Sawada Tsunayoshi, the heir to the Vongola Familgia, has unintentionally made a contract with the strongest 7 people known in the Mafia World (not the Arcobaleno) thanks to his home-tutor. And the seven of them are rather... unaccepting towards the idea of being his "Guardians". However, Tsuna is no ordinary teenager, and he will prove his worth. [LightALL27, Smart!Tsuna]

**A/N: ...Um, yes, I know... Vongola Decimo is waiting for me to write itself and... well... TT^TT**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!**

**Warning: Swearing, OOC -especially in Tsuna's part because this _is_ a Smart!Tsuna fic...-**

**_-o-o-o-o-_**

**CHAPTER ONE: The danger of paperwork**

Sawada Tsunayoshi sat on his chair with a distressed sigh, his hands coming up to massage his aching head in an attempt to soothe his headache. Things have been hectic lately due to an act of betrayal concerning an allied Familgia and as the 10th Boss in training of the Vongola, he was forced to handle the matter.

Of course, he couldn't refuse.

So far, after his investigation, he had deduced that there was probably some sort of inner conflict that led to the betrayal of one of its members, and there was an 80% percentage of possibility that the traitor was an illusionist.

After all, even he couldn't draw a line to the betrayer's real identity even with his own sources.

Sighing again, Tsunayoshi, or Tsuna as he would like to be called, straightened up and looked at the pile of documents positioned on his desk.

...He **glared** at it.

"So we meet again." He growled with a small pout.

If there was anything that Tsuna hated more than losing lives, that is the evil existence of nature called "PAPERWORK". He could pretty damn swear that the whiteness of it with those small yet many letters are trying to glare at it back to him.

Groaning, he slammed his head on the desk.

"Dame-Tsuna, what do you think you're doing?" Smooth and low, Tsuna would know that voice anywhere out of_ fear_.

Paling considerably, he chanced a glance up and winced when he saw the 20 year old man standing by the entrance to his own office, an eyebrow raised in question.

"Reborn." He greeted, with a strained smile.

The other man, seemingly oblivious to his odd actions, approached him, his eyes gleaming with anticipation and sadistic satisfaction.

…Oh, even Tsuna would notice that look after being under this man's care for a decade now.

"What are you up to _this_ time?" The brunette cautiously asked as he glanced wearily at the Strongest Hitman in the entire world.

"After a few months of not seeing each other, this is what you ask me?" Reborn asked innocently.

Tsuna wanted to run.

He was 100% **sure** that this man was up to something bad.

Straightening up, he grabbed his pen and grabbed a few papers from the pile of paperwork, meaning to do some work to somehow lessen the thing.

However, Tsuna did not notice four things.

The fact that Reborn entered the office earlier.

The fact that Reborn held some papers in his hand when he came in earlier.

The fact that Reborn put said papers at the top of his pile of paperwork.

And the fact that he was signing said papers right now.

"Are you not going to read them?" Reborn asked, repressing the urge to chuckle evilly, now that his plan was successful.

Tsuna glanced up and frowned slightly.

"These paperwork are from Grandfather. If he approved of this already, why is there a need to read it? They only need my signature."

Reborn tilted his fedora and smirked.

"Well, you still have a lot to learn even after being under my care for 10 years."

Then, he wordlessly left afterwards.

Puzzled, Tsuna's hyper intuition led him to look at the pile of papers he had signed.

He stared at it for a few moments.

Then, he screamed.

**"OH MY GOD, REBORN, COME BACK HERE!"**

TBC.


End file.
